All My OneShots
by SignedSealedWritten
Summary: A collection of alot of one shots. About the Flock and stuff. Rated T incase it needs it later.
1. Chapter 1

**a/n: Okay, so I get the point . . . you want me to post the sequel. And I want to also. But I don't have it with me, so I can't. But I will post it as soon as I get the chance, which will be around the weekend or next week. I have a research paper. Homework is adult imposed but self inflicted TORTURE. In the words of a certain someone. My computer doesn't like all my fragmented sentences, so, to my computer: I don't care.**

**Alright, well, I wrote this one day when I had nothing else to do. It makes no sense. It isn't supposed to. It doesn't have a plot. It was just funny, to me at least, so I'm going to post it. It is a one shot. Forgive me if it is really bad. If it is, tell me so IN A REVIEW. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. James Patterson does. I don't own McDonalds or the slogans. Who owns them anyway? Iggy points to whoever knows. And whoever doesn't know what Iggy points are….. check Fang's blog.**

**Claimer: I own the doctor pepper cherry vanilla that exploded on me during History. **

**Max's POV**

"McDonalds!" Iggy said, taking a huge bite of his Big Mac. He ate so fast that you would think he was starving. Oh, wait. He was.

"I'm lovin' it!" the Gasman said as he slurped down a quarter of his milkshake in a single gulp. The eight year old had two hamburgers and another milkshake waiting for him. I grinned at him.

Fang was managing to eat a HUGE chicken sandwich and give me one of his rare grins at the same time. It lit up our immediate area, and the areas around us for that matter.

I grinned back. Swallowing my gulp of soda, I said, "We love to see you smile!", causing Fang's smile to widen.

"Max?" Angel asked me, tapping me on the shoulder from the seat next to me. I turned to her and smiled. The six year old held a triple decker sandwich in her hands. And, if you think it's weird that a six year old is eating a triple decker sandwich, then you'll find it even more amusing that she had two more and an ice cream sundae piled next to that. And she'd already downed some chicken nuggets.

"Yea, sweetie?" I said.

She broke out into a huge smile. "You deserve a break today." Iggy slapped her a perfectly aimed high five, and I leaned back and smiled. Whether or not I deserved a break today, we were all getting one.

It was kind of nice. I looked around. No Erasers. No white coats. Just McDonalds, and my family sitting around me, calm and peacefull.

For once in our lives.

And we all know how often that comes around.

**a/n: See? I told you it didn't make sense. **

**Well …. Review!**


	2. Mutant Princess

Disclaimer: I don't own Aida, or Maximum Ride.

Dedicated to: All my Drama Peeps who did Aida with me last year.

"Max, how do you do all this leader stuff? Doesn't it get hard?" Nudge asked.

"Once in awhile… but then I think of this song and… oh, why don't I just sing it for you."

A microphone appeared out of nowhere, and Max began to sing.

_"__It's knowing what they want of me that scares me __It's knowing having followed that I must lead __It's knowing that each person there compares me __To those in my past whom I now succeed __But how can whatever I do for them now __Be enough __Be enough"_

Five more microphones appeared and the rest of the Flock began to sing.

_"__Maax__Maax__All we ask of you __Is a lifetime of service, wisdom, courage __To ask more would be selfish __But nothing less will do __Maaax__Maaax__"_

Fang began to sing a girl's solo.

_"Your wings should be __golden,__ your wings should be perfect __Instead of this ragged concoction of feathers"_

Fang pointed to Max's feathers. "Hey!" she said.

_"But may you be moved by its desperate beauty __To__ give us new life for we'd rather be dead __Than __live__ in the squalor and shame of the mutants __To the dance! __To the dance!"_

The Flock started to sing again, doing a weirdly spastic jig.

_"__Max!__Max!__All we ask of you __All__ we ask is a lifetime of __Service, wisdom, courage __To ask more would be selfish __But nothing less will do __Max!__Max!__"_

They started to run around and flap their wings.

_"__Max!__Max!__Max!__Max!__Max!__"_

Max started to sing another solo, raising her hands above her head.

_"I know expectations are wild and almost __Beyond my fulfillment but they won't hear __A word of a doubt or see signs of weakness __My nigh on impossible duty is clear __If I can rekindle my ancestors' dreams __It's enough __It's enough"_

She belted out the next part.

_"It's enough!"_

_"Max!__Max! Max! __Max! Max! Max!" _sang the Flock.

_"It's enough!"_ Max shouted.

_"__Ah__,ah,ah,ah,ah,ah__"_ sang the Flock.

At the end of the song, they gave Max a pair of golden wing earrings.

"You're Max. Our mutant princess." Fang said, and Max socked him.


End file.
